Un nuevo comienzo
by GAdiccion
Summary: Jane y Maura viajan a new yourk persiguiendo a un asesino y junto con Olivia y Alex encuentran algo que les cambiará la vida a estas cuatro mujeres. El resumen lo cambiaré más adelante, tenía algo mejor planeado pero lo olvide jaja. Les prometo que les va a gustar. Tiene como parejas principales: Jane/Maura y Olivia/Alex
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1_:** A salvo

El ruido de las sirenas era intimidante, oficiales golpeando puertas, asegurándose que no había peligro, Jane Rizzoli y Olivia Benson corrían escaleras arriba mientras trataban de encontrar al hombre. Gastón López, violador y asesino de su mujer y su mejor amiga, nadie era consciente de otra cosa, las pruebas eran más que claras, los testigos más que suficientes, solo necesitaban la orden de allanamiento que no tardó ni media hora en llegar al recinto.

Una puerta derribada, nada. Una segunda puerta, y se escucha un ruido sordo. El ruido provenía del fondo del pasillo que estaban revisando las detectives. Se les une un oficial pero ninguna se para a procesar la situación, solo quieren al bastardo vivo o muerto, a nadie le importa.

Una patada a la puerta que esta al fondo y por fin hay una razón para que todo se detenga.

El asesino tenía consigo una niña.

Era pequeña, tal ve años no se podría decir, la niña no lloraba ni gritaba, simplemente se quedaba ahí, entre las detectives y el asesino.

-Suelta a la niña López, se acabó.

-No creas que soy tan estúpido detective, me voy, a menos claro que quieras dispararme…

Tomó a la niña del cabello y la acercó más a él colocando un cuchillo en su cuello, nadie se atrevió a moverse

-Suéltala!

-Si me quieren tendrán que disparar!

Obviamente nadie se atrevía, no podían arriesgarse a dispararle a la niña.

-Ahora, van a dejarme ir, o-

Cansada de todo este asunto y de estar lejos de quien la necesitaba, la niña sin miedo golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo al hombre que la sostenía haciendo que éste la soltara y se doblara de dolor.

La más rápida fue Jane, corrió hacia la niña que trato de esquivarla sin éxito. Olivia fue quien disparó, una solo bala se escucho esa noche y López no volvió a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

Jane estaba más que preocupada por la niña, estaba impresionada, nunca había visto a una niña golpear de esa manera y ser tan valiente cuando estaba en una situación semejante, había mujeres que no hubiesen hecho lo que esta niña hizo. Estaba también muy confundida, ¿Quién era esta niña?

-Suéltame! Déjame ir!

-No te haré daño, mira soy un policía ¿De acuerdo? No voy a lastimarte, ¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas?

Pero la niña seguía luchando contra el agarre de Jane

-Tiene miedo, tengo que estar con ella

-¿Quién? ¿Hay alguien más aquí cariño?

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba preguntar para que la niña frenara la lucha

-Sí, tengo que verla, tiene miedo, yo la protejo!

-Está bien, deja que te ayude, dime donde esta

La niña vaciló antes de concentrarse en la mirada de Jane, pasaron unos segundos antes de que la niña asintiera y guió a la detective más alta hacia un armario que había en la habitación.

-Dani, soy yo, sal, mi papá ya no puede tocarnos

La declaración hizo que Jane le diera una mirada a Olivia que le devolvía la mirada perpleja sabiendo exactamente lo que la otra detective pensaba. López era el padre de la niña… Mierda.

Unos segundos después apareció un pequeño rostro desde el armario, miraba con ojos llorosos a todos en la habitación y cuando se encontró con la otra niña corrió a sus brazos y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza

-Tana!

-Lo siento, no quería dejarte sola Dani

-Tana…

-No te preocupes, mi papá ya no nos lastimará

Nadie se molesto en separarlas, solo las dos detectives Jane y Olivia se quedaron cerca asegurándose que se llevaran a López antes de que alguna hiciera un movimiento hacia las niñas. Y fue Olivia la que habló primero.

-Hola, mi nombre es Olivia, y esta es mi amiga Jane. Ambas somos policías y nos gustaría poder ayudarlas

La niña más alta mantuvo más cerca a la otra y fue la única que habló

-Yo soy Santana, y ella es Dani

-¿Por qué no vamos a que alguien vea si alguna esta lastimada?

-Mi papá no quiere que vayamos a ningún lado señorita

Ambas pudieron contener a tiempo su rostro para que las niñas no vean el disgusto y el odio que sentían hacia ese hombre, era imposible creer que era el padre de una de estas criaturas…

-Santana, cariño, tu padre… ¿Él las lastimó?

Dani comenzó a temblar más en el abrazo y Santana solo se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza

-No dejo que la toque, yo la protejo…

Jane sintió una ola de orgullo por esta pequeña niña. Santana era más que valiente, ella peleaba y peleaba duro para proteger a Dani…

-Santana. – La niña miro de inmediato a Jane. – Solo queremos asegurarnos de que las dos estén bien, te juro que nadie va a lastimarlos, necesito que confíes en nosotras, ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Dudó un minuto, pero Santana confiaba en ellas, y sobre todo quería que Dani esté a salvo y ella le había jurado que algún día la alejaría de su padre y la llevaría a un lugar seguro, así que solo asintió y bajo la voz para hablarle a su amiga

-Dani, vamos a ir con ellas, te prometo que no voy a dejarte sola, te prometo que voy a estar contigo y que nadie más va a hacernos daño ¿Está bien?

Dani solo confiaba en Santana, así que cuando ésta dejo de hablar Dani solo se alejó un poco y se aferro al brazo de su amiga sin perder el contacto entre ellas

Ambas detectives se miraron y sonrieron antes de que Olivia extendiera una mano sabiendo que solo Santana estaría dispuesta a tomarla. Jane solo se limito a despejar el pasillo y enviar un mensaje de texto a la central. Nadie tenía idea de que existieran estas dos niñas así que de inmediato comenzaron a buscar información que pudiera ayudar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2_:** Confianza

Tardaron unos diez minutos en hacer que las niñas se dispusieran a ser revisadas por un paramédico, luego, quince minutos después, Olivia y Jane ya habían establecido que las llevarían a la central con ellas y nadie protestó.

La central era un caos, todos los compañeros de Olivia estaban corriendo por el lugar tratando de pasar y unir información de lo que estaña pasando. Con López muerto Jane y Olivia creyeron que el caso estaba más que cerrado pero al parecer se equivocaron. Una conversación del detective Tutuola que escucharon desde la entrada les hizo comprender que López no había trabajado solo, lo que significaba, que había una posibilidad de que las niñas no estaban a salvo.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que las detectives habían regresado hasta que hicieron su camino al escritorio de Olivia

-Olivia! Tenemos una pista de-

Amanda Rollins dejó de hablar al instante que vio a las niñas

-Amanda ¿Dónde está el capitán?

-En su oficina-

-No! Eso es algo que jamás pasara, tú estás completamente loco!

El silencio se hizo al instante en todo el lugar, nadie, excepto Olivia, había escuchado alguna vez a la ADA Alexandra Cabot gritarle loco a alguien

-Cabot! Esas niñas pueden-

-Te dije que no Roger! Esas niñas ya pasaron suficiente por el momento!

-Es ridículo si tan solo las hacemos hablar…

-¿Qué demonios crees que son?, ¿Sospechosos?, ¿Asesinos?, No! Son niñas Roger! De ningún modo dejare que las interroguen en este momento!

El ruido de los tacones se hacía más fuerte a medida que la ADA avanzaba y con todo el silencio se podía oír sumarse otros pasos de tacón que coordinaban con la abogada

Cuando Alexandra Cabot y Maura Isles entraron a la sala de la central todo el rodeo comenzó de nuevo, los oficiales iban y venían pasándose papeles, reanudando llamadas, ninguno se atrevió a ver pasar a las dos mujeres rubias

-Jane!

-Hola Maur, Alex… ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué fue eso?

-Ese abogado… Roger, quiso insistirle a Alex para que haga testificar ahora mismo a las niñas y- La doctora Isles se interrumpió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Santana.-Hola…

Santana solo se quedo ahí viendo a la mujer y sujetando con fuerza a Dani en sus brazos, no sabía bien que estaban discutiendo los adultos, pero sabía que se trataba de ellas y no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a Dani o que la alejaran de ella!

-Santana, Dani, ellas son Maura- La rubia más baja les dio una tímida sonrisa- Y Alex- Alex sonrió también un poco más segura, pero su mirada estaba clavada en las dos niñas que se abrasaban fuertemente

-Hola…- La vos de Santana apenas se escucho con todo el ruido que había en la sala y Dani se atrevió solo por un instante a mirar por debajo de los brazos protectores de su amiga, pero las sonrisas de Maura y Alex se agrandaron al oír la pequeña vos de la niña

Olivia y Jane vieron el intercambio entre las niñas y las mujeres y ninguna pudo contener la sonrisa en su rostro

-Benson, Rizzoli, un momento por favor

Las respectivas detectives levantaron la vista a la vos del capitán de Olivia y ambas asintieron

-Solo un minuto capitán…

Jane se arrodillo a la altura de las niñas y les habló en vos baja

-Hey, Santana, ¿Recuerdas lo que te jure esta noche?- Santana solo asintió, recordaba la promesa de la detective… Nadie más iba a lastimarlas…- Necesito que confíes en mi, todos aquí quieren ayudarlas y mi… Nuestras amigas aquí, ¿Maura y Alex?- La niña se tomo un segundo para volver a ver a las respectivas mujeres- Ellas son increíbles y te prometo que van a protegerlas de todo mientras yo y Olivia vamos a halar con el Capitán ahí adentro, ¿Ves? No es muy lejos y estaremos ahí si necesitan algo pero sé que Maura y Alex van a protegerlas

Santana vaciló un momento y dirigió su pregunta a las rubias

-¿Prometen que nada le pasará a Dani?

Alex fue la primera en componerse

-Te prometemos que nada va a pasarle a ninguna de las dos mientras nosotras estemos aquí

Eso apreció ser suficiente para la niña, quien asintió a Jane y luego vio como las detectives entraban a la oficina de Cragén (ATENCIÓN).

Santana logró que Dani se sentara en la silla de Olivia y le prometió entre susurros que solo quería buscar unas cosas y Dani solo asintió y la siguió con la mirada al igual que las intrigadas rubias, ninguna dejaría a ninguna niña fuera de su vista, pero estaban felices de que al menos Santana se moviera un poco.

La primera parada de Santana fue el escritorio de Johon, él estaba leyendo un informe, o al menos haciendo de cuenta que lo leía, cuando la niña se asomó por el frente del escritorio y miro al viejo Johon a los ojos…

Unos segundos pasaron mientras ambos se dirigían miradas de curiosidad, hasta que Santana habló

-¿Me prestas eso?- Señaló a un lápiz que estaba en una vieja lata llena de objetos de escritorio

-Claro que sí, todo tuyo, pero no le digas a mi compañero Fin, a él no se lo presto nunca- Lo ultimo lo dijo como un secreto hacia Santana y le guiño un ojo a la niña ganando una sonrisa de su parte.

-Gracias, no le diré nada, lo prometo. Me gusta tu moño.

Luego corrió a donde estaba Amanda quien estaba tomando notas mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono pero le dio su total atención a la niña que se paró frente a ella

-Me gusta tu chaqueta, una vez mi mamá me compró una pero la perdí hace mucho

-Gracias, tal vez podamos conseguirte una nueva, a Olivia le encantan, también ella tiene una

-Genial, eso estaría bien, a Dani no le gusta usarlas, le gustan los gorros sin embargo. ¿Me puedes prestar una hoja de eso?

Asintiendo totalmente aturdida por la repentina charla de la niña, Amanda arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y se la dio a Santana

-Gracias señorita

Y sin nada más que agregar corrió hasta donde estaba Dani, quien a pesar de todo empezaba a estar un poco a gusto en el lugar, el padre de Santana no estaba por ningún lado, así que pensó que estaban bien hasta el momento, a menos que su propio padre llegara, entonces estarían en un buen lío

-Mira Dani, tengo algo para que dibujes

La cara de Dani se ilumino un poco porque Santana volvía a su lado y otro poco porque le había traído algo que le gustaba mucho hacer. Nada de esta interacción fue pasada por alta por las dos mujeres que custodiaban a las niñas en ese momento.

Ambas se quedaron viendo como Dani se acerco al escritorio de Olivia y comenzó a dibujar, mientras que Santana veía lo que hacía y a la vez tomaba una rápida mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, eso tampoco se les escapo a las rubias.

Olivia y Jane salieron de la oficina de Cragen (ATENCIÓN), Unos minutos más tarde cuando todo estaba más calmado y solo estaban los detectives de la unidad, las dos rubias y las niñas; y se acercaron al escritorio de Olivia.

-Hola de nuevo!-Las dos niñas levantaron la cabeza al instante, Santana rodeo a Dani con un brazo y Dani se escondió en ella al instante, con el seño fruncido Jane comenzó a arreglar su pequeño error-Lo siento, no vuelvo a hacer eso, ¿Tienen hambre niñas?

Santana se relajo visiblemente, lo que hizo que Dani siguiera su ejemplo

-Sí que tengo hambre, me comería diez hamburguesas enteras señorita!

Los adultos en la sala no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario y las cuatro mujeres pensaron exactamente lo mismo, esta niña era igual a Jane. Alex se levanto y comenzó a tomar su portafolio del escritorio de Olivia

-¿Por qué no probamos con una y vemos a donde vamos después de eso?

-¿Qué tal dos y prometo no pedir papas?

Con una mano en la cadera y una sonrisa que le aseguro a la niña que todo estaba bien Alex le preguntó -¿Estas tratando de negociar conmigo?

-Negociar seria ir de diez a ocho señorita, lo que te ofrezco es más un acuerdo beneficioso para ustedes y sus bolsillos

Durante un segundo las cuatro mujeres vieron impresionadas a la niña, y de inmediato comenzaron a reírse sin control

-Esta niña podría quitarte el trabajo Alex.- Johon dice desde su escritorio

-Con esa conviccion (ATENCIÓN), no lo dudo. Vamos, las dos tienen que comer y descansar un poco

-¿A dónde vamos?-Santana pregunto mientras tomaba el dibujo de Dani en un mano y la mano de Dani en otra

-Jane y Maura no viven en esta ciudad cariño, así que se quedan con nosotras hasta que terminemos de trabajar juntas, ustedes señoritas van a venir con nosotras cuatro.

A Santana no le parecía para nada mal lo que le ofrecía la rubia más alta, y mientras esperaban el ascensor para bajar algo se le vino a la mente, había escuchado a su padre una vez decirle a su madre que era asqueroso como había visto a unas chicas en la calle besarse, pero a Santana no le parecía asqueroso, de hecho para ella era algo lindo, algo tierno. Y de pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez…

-¿Ustedes se besan?

La pregunta atrapo a las cuatro mujeres en un silencio absoluto dentro del ascensor, Jane, Maura, Alex y Olivia se miraron unas a otras sin saber exactamente que responder.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso cariño?-Maura fue la valiente que se dirigió a la niña

Santana se encogió de hombros y abrazo a Dani mientras decía- Mi papá dice que eso es asqueroso, pero para mí es tierno, porque las mujeres son bonitas, los hombres no, ellos además asustan- Su cara fue cayendo a medida que continuaba hablando y Dani comenzó a temblar nuevamente en los brazos de su amiga

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que llegaron en taxi hasta la casa de Olivia y Alex.

Jane y Olivia fueron a comprar la comida ya que estaba a solo media cuadra del departamento, mientras que Maura y Alex hacían todo lo posible para hacer sentir cómodas a las niñas

-Tengo un par de hojas grandes y lápices de muchos colores en mi oficina- Dani dirigió su total atención a Alex en el momento que dijo eso- ¿Quieren usarlos?

-¿Podemos?- Como siempre, fue Santana la que había preguntado, las cuatro mujeres querían hacer que Dani pronunciara una palabra además de las que había dicho esa noche llamando a Santana como Tana.

-Claro que pueden, síganme

Pasaron la próxima medio hora dibujando, hasta que Olivia y Jane por fin llegaron con la comida. Maura llevó a las niñas al baño para lavarlas un poco antes de comer y Alex fue a ayudar a las dos detectives

-Pero… ¿Acaso están locas?

-Vivimos en un mundo de locos Cabot

-Compraron comida como para una cena con todos los de la unidad Olivia!

-Bueno, no estábamos del todo seguras de que les gustaría comer

-Y luego pensé en que Maura literalmente me mataría si no traía algo sano

-Y luego pensé en comprar tu favorito porque te amo

-Y luego pensamos que nos gustaría tener un par de postres y bebidas

-Entendí detectives, gracias por compartir sus pensamientos- La abogada comenzó a poner todo lo que no usarían en el momento en la heladera mientras que las dos morenas colocaban la mesa

Las dos niñas aparecieron después de unos minutos pero no había rastro de la rubia más baja, así que Jane se excuso y fue en busca de su novia

-¿Maur? Bebé ¿Todo bien?

-Jane… Santana…

-¿Qué pasó? Ella está en la cocina Maur, está bien…

-No, Jane, no está bien, esta… Jane le vi su espalda, está completamente marcada Jane…

Eso fue todo lo que necesito la morocha para comprender el disgusto de su novia, Santana había sido golpeada, abusada, y quien sabe que le hizo ese enfermo a la niña.

-Acaso Dani…

-Son menores, pero Santana se llevó la peor parte

-Has visto como la protege, no me sorprende en absoluto, supongo que ahora sabemos porque estaban tan reacias a ser vistas por los paramédicos, pero ninguno le levanto la remera o algo por el estilo, Olivia y yo nos aseguramos de eso

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado… Es terrible Jane

-Lo se bebé, lo sé. Por ahora solo podemos estar aquí y protegerlas, veremos más adelante como sigue todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Acabo de darme cuenta que el capitulo dos era mi borrador y no el que planeaba subir, pero bueno, perdón la confusión jaja ATENCION, es algo que me ayuda a la hora de escribir los nombre y otras cosas, ahora mismo lo modifico. Disfruten!**

 **Capitulo 3_:** Todo estará bien…

Ninguna de las cuatro mujeres se atrevía a mover a las niñas. Después de comer se sentaron las seis a ver una película y las niñas cayeron dormidas casi de inmediato. Fue entonces cuando Olivia fue a traer una manta para taparlas mientras que las demás mujeres se acomodaban en la cocina para tener una charla.

Pero ninguna tenía idea de qué decir. Ninguna parecía dispuesta a querer hablar primero. Así que cada una tomó una copa de vino y se sentaron un rato relajándose y asumiendo cada una por su cuenta todo lo que había pasado en unas pocas horas.

Cada una se había enamorado de las niñas, eran terriblemente hermosas y tiernas y no había manera de que las dejaran ir, pero tampoco podían separarlas cruelmente, sabían que iba a ser difícil, pero de algo estaban seguras, ninguna iba poner un pie en una casa de acogida.

-Realmente es complicado ¿No?

Olivia fue la primera en romper el silencio, tratando de no parecer preocupada por lo que vendría.

-Sí, supongo que vamos a tener mucho por delante

-Maur, bebé ¿Por qué no le dices a las chicas lo que viste?-Maura se desinflo visiblemente y Alex y Olivia la veían con impaciencia, querían saber cada cosa de lo que estaba pasando con estas dos niñas

-Cuando las estaba lavando para la cena, pude ver en los brazos de Santana y Dani, moretones y cortes y cuando les pregunte por ellos, Santana fue la primera en levantar su remera para que pueda ver su espalda. Fue increíblemente doloroso, no puedo creer que alguien les haga algo así a estas niñas… Dani tenía menos cantidad de golpes pero igualmente los tenía. Supongo que Jane tiene razón, no es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la actitud protectora de Santana hacia Dani

Un momento de reflexión pasó entre las mujeres nuevamente y esta vez el silencio fue interrumpido por los gritos de Santana

-No! No la toques! No le hagas daño!

-Es Santana- Dijo Jane antes de correr a la sala antes que ninguna otra pueda reaccionar

-Golpéame a mi no a ella!

Santana tenía un fuerte agarre en Dani y era imposible para la detective más alta hacer que la suelte

-Santana, bebé soy yo ¿Puedes oírme? Soy Jane

Solo gemidos provenían de la niña

-Estas a salvo aquí, Dani está a salvo también, nadie va a tocarlas, nadie va a hacerles daño Santana, ¿Me escuchas?

Poco a poco Santana fue abriendo los ojos, y aflojado el agarre que tenía en Dani. Estaba llorando, y Jane no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarla en brazos y abrasarla

La niña no respondió al principio pero luego comenzó a sentirse, por primera vez en años, segura y se dejó llevar abrazando a Jane como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloró sin restricciones.

Dani había comenzado a despertar una vez que Santana comenzó a gritar en sueños, así que mientras veía como su amiga era consolada por la mujer alta, Dani se sentó en el sillón y empezó a hiperventilar sintiéndose insegura sin Santana a su lado. Pero unos delicados brazos la alzaron, ella no lucho contra ellos porque sabía que entre más luchaba peor era. Así que se limitó a esperar la caída, los golpes, los gritos. Pero nada de eso llegó. Con los ojos cerrados pudo distinguir un olor muy poco conocido para ella, pero le encantaba, alguien que no era Santana, alguien mucho más grande, la estaba abrazando. Sintió que el cabello de esa persona le rosaba la cara y era lo más suave que había sentido en mucho tiempo, así que lo tomó, con cuidado, como si pudiese romperse, como si pudiese desaparecer. Con una mano en el cabello, Dani se aventuró a abrir despacio los ojos. Santana seguía en los brazos de la morena más alta, sollozando por lo bajo. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver quien la estaba alzando y vio unos ojos azules penetrantes pero amables y los más hermosos que había visto. Y lo más importante era que no tenía miedo, que esos ojos le decían que no había nada que temer. Que estaba a salvo y que nadie le haría daño ni a ella ni a Santana. Así que después de años de no hacerlo. Dani acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Alex y con su cabello todavía en la mano comenzó a llorar.

Ninguna se atrevió a decir algo. Olivia se acercó a Alex y con delicadeza comenzó a frotar la espalda de la niña que tenía en brazos. No había manera de que se la quitaran

Mientras tanto, Maura se arrodillo al lado de Jane y llamó la atención de Santana, quien había dejado de llorar y la miró con ojos suplicantes. _No me dejes. No nos dejen ir. No dejen que nos lleven._ Maura sabía entonces, que no existía nadie en el mundo que pudiera alejarla de ellas


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"strongLo siento :( pero mi computadora murió hace unos días y no puedo escribir./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNo se que va a pasar primero, o arreglo mi computadora o me vuelvo a mi país (donde voy a tener la computadora e mi mamá ) pero pase lo que pase primero les prometo que a la primera oportunidad que tenga subo un nuevo cap. Gracias por la comprensión /strong/p 


End file.
